yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishizu Ishtar (Character)
Ishizu Kaiba née Ishtar (イシズ・イシュタール Ishizu Ishutāru) is the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities at the Domino City Museum. She is the former bearer of the Millennium Necklace as her family guarded the tomb of the Pharaoh for generations. A native of Cairo, Egypt, she followed in her family's footsteps by committing to her family's destiny to serve the Pharaoh by becoming a tombkeeper. Following the Pharaoh's return to the afterlife after regaining his memory, she returned to her private life in Cairo, Egypt and later moved to Domino City, Japan permanently upon marrying Seto Kaiba, the current head of KaibaCorp and owner of the Central Dueling Academy. During her off-time when she is not working at the Domino City Museum, she is the headmistress at Kaiba Manor, running, maintaining, and managing the Kaiba family home and looking after her children. Portrayals Ishizu is always portrayed as a very spiritual and compassionate woman who often displays very maternal characteristics while exhibiting a selfless concern for the well being of others. She usually ends up in a relationship with Seto Kaiba. Appearances Trust and Faith Life has been peaceful for Ishizu after the Pharaoh left, and she and her brothers are in Domino City, Japan to relax after some clever trickery by Marik and Odion. When they met Kaiba and Mokuba at the airport, Ishizu remarked on how Yugi had grown since Atem left. At a restaurant with the Kaibas, Ishizu ordered the spaghetti and told Marik that things hadn't been as boring as Marik made them out to be since the Ceremonial Duel. She also advised Kaiba that no one's story was over until they died. Upon learning that Tristan and Serenity got together, Ishizu gave Marik three gold coins. Ishizu then got into a discussion of The Giver with Kaiba and began to hit it off with them. Kaiba then dropped Ishizu and her brothers off at the Domino Hotel. Marik then tricked Ishizu into going to one of KaibaCorp's warehouses while Mokuba tricked Kaiba as well. After some talking, the two hit it off and agreed to go out with each other. Ishizu went onto Kaiba's yacht for their date, and when she got cold, Kaiba gave her his jacket. When she tried to give it back once they arrived at the hotel, Kaiba let her keep it. After just a few days, the relationship grows cold, and Ishizu notices it. She also agreed not to indulge in Kaiba's past. A few more dates later, Ishizu begins to wonder if the relationship is going anywhere, and if Kaiba cares truly about her. When they go for a walk, Ishizu asks Kaiba where the relationship is going and if life in the business world and money means more to him than her. Kaiba responds by saying that love needs wealth to survive. Ishizu then realizes that, as he is, she has no future with Kaiba. She then walks off to her hotel. When she arrives at her bedroom, she cries over the failed relationship. As Ishizu and her brothers are about to leave, Kaiba runs up and tells Ishizu he wants a future with Ishizu ("I love you" to Kaiba). Ishizu and Kaiba then kiss passionately, and they're married a year later. The following year, Ishizu gave birth to a little boy named Seth and Isis, a decade later. Kidnapped Married to Kaiba, Ishizu is also the mother of Seth and Isis. She is as reserved and proper as ever. She continues to retain her role as Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities at the Domino City Museum. In meantime, Ishizu is also the headmistress at Kaiba Manor, running, maintaining, and managing the Kaiba family home and looking after her children. Yu-Gi-Oh! X Dadnapped Eventually, Ishizu and Kaiba had a daughter named Isis. During Yugi's son Tag's life or death duel with Mel Tyrone, when Tag's Life Points dropped to 100, Ishizu comforted a crying Isis while she let tears fall from her cheeks. My Sister's Duelist A week after Tag defeated Mel, at the mansion's dinner table, Ishizu reminded Isis not to bring her toys to the dinner table. That night, she witnessed Isis get kidnapped by a mysterious stranger. When Seth brought Isis back, Ishizu hugged and kissed Isis all over. Birthday for Two Serenity later attended Tag and Anzu's seventeenth birthday. Babysitting a Kaiba After a Turbo Duel between Seth and Darin, Ishizu asked Seth to watch Isis while she and Kaiba went to Industiral Illusions for a day or two to talk to Pegasus. Since Seth had already promised to help Kira look for her parents, Ishizu agreed to let Darin watch Isis as long as Seth returned home after helping Kira. Journey to the Past Serenity later attended a party to celebrate Tag defeating Mel in a revenge scheme of his called Death-T. New Member of the Family Serenity later learned that Tea was pregnant again. New Duelist Kingdom Serenity went to a general get together at the Game Shop. After Tag lost his video duel with Pegasus, Serenity's soul was captured to force Tag to participate in the New Duelist Kingdom. High School Adventures A friend of Mahad's from Egypt. Ishizu moved to Domino after getting a job at the museum Mahad worked at. She was only four when Marik and Malik were born. When Marik was eleven, he convinced Ishizu to let him go to the outside with her, and they returned to find they had been found out and was just in time to witness Malik kill her father. She brought her step-brother, Odion, and her younger brother, Marik. She tried to console Mahad after his first girlfriend was a crazy person, and they ended up kissing. Kisara and the Beast Isis' twin sister. She remained in Egypt and learned magic from her father while her sister and younger brother, Marik, went to France. After finishing her lessons, she went to Prince Seto Kaiba's castle to see how Isis lived. She disguised herself as a beggar woman and offered Seto a rose in exchange for shelter from the cold. When Seto turned Ishizu away, she warned him not to be deceived by appearances and that beauty was found within. When Seto dismissed her again, Ishizu revealed herself. She ignored Kaiba's attempts to apologize and transformed him into a hideous beast as well as fusing all the people who lived in the castle with their Spirit Kas since they helped make Kaiba what he was. She then gave Kaiba the rose anyway as a Christmas present and said that if he could learn to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal of the rose fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would remain a beast for all time. She also left a mirror to Kaiba as a window to the outside world. Ishizu watched over Kaiba from Egypt with the Millennium Necklace. When Kaiba admitted to loving Kisara, and Kisara said she loved Kaiba, Ishizu lifted the spell and turned Kaiba back into Seto and healed a mortal wound he'd received. Category:Trust and Faith Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters